1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fixed frame assemblies, and more particularly to an improved closure seal member for capping the perimeter recess of a fixed frame assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In modern curtain wall constructions, vertical and horizontal metallic members are assembled as a grid to provide plural fixed frame assemblies each defining an opening. The openings receive closures, such as glazing panes, decorative panels and the like. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,016,993 (OWEN, Jan. 16, 1962); 3,038,568 (MORGAN, June 12, 1962).
In one type of construction, the closure is surrounded by the frame members and cooperates therewith to present interior and exterior perimeter recesses. Welts or sealing members, in the form of a continuous resilient strip or plural flexible elements, are introduced into each of the perimeter recesses, thereby retaining the closure within the frame assembly and providing a seal therebetween. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,174,279 (TONEY, Sept. 1939); 2,280,389 (EDWARDS, Apr. 1942); 3,344,573 (MARTIN et al., Oct. 1967). The welt or sealing member normally is formed from rubber or plastic and is extremely flexible. Installation of the sealing member requires a force to be applied thereto every half inch to one inch in order to drive it into the perimeter recess. Installation of such flexible sealing members is a time consuming operation.
In a second type of construction, the frame members are adapted to receive metallic or plastic perimeter closure retainer beads on one or both sides of the closure. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,765,057 (STIEFVATER, Oct. 1956); 2,811,754 (TOTH, Nov. 1957); 2,983,002 (MCEVOY et al., May 1961); 3,344,573 supra; 3,501,884 (DI CESARE, JR. et al., Mar. 1970). The major difficulty encountered in using metallic or plastic retainer beads is that extreme accuracy is required in cutting the bead to the required length. The length accuracy of the retainer beads is necessary in order to fit the field assembly frame assembly, and in order to form a neat corner presentation.